Warmer Hearts
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: The Flock is going to Antarctica and things get a bit heated with Fang and Max. This will also include the reason Max doesn't like hotels! There is in fact a plot but it is blanketed by lemons. Don't like that kind of stuff? Then don't cry to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Maaaaaaax!" Nudge was whining.

"What?" I replied knowing that I was going to be regretting it.

"Max can we please sleep in a hotel? I mean if we are going to Antarctica, then we might as well rest up before we leave the border at least." Nudge continued to list the pros of sleeping in a hotel while I tried to list an equal amount of cons, unfortunately, long story short, there were more pros then cons.

We reluctantly landed (okay, so I was the only one being reluctant) and went into a small Comfort Inn. I got us two adjoining rooms. Each room had two beds, along with its own table and two chairs per room.

We've stayed in worse conditions.

I decided to try and get some laundry done. I told everybody to gather their dirty clothes and give them to me. Angel and Nudge had there's together within the first five minute, which left Nudge the chance to shower and Angel an opportunity to play with Total Iggy and Gazzy needed a little bit more time to determine whether their socks were dirty or just naturally that color. Fang was in the shower and by the time he got out I had A full load of laundry to take down.

"Fang, get dressed and bring your dirty clothes down." I yelled into the boy's room before going down the hall to put in my clothes. I had just put in the first load of laundry when I felt a prickly sensation at the back of my neck. I spun around, tensed up and ready to fight… then promptly relaxed when I saw it was just Fang.

"Hey, do you have your laundry? 'Cause I just put in the first load, which means… Fang, what's wrong with your eyes?" I had suddenly noticed that Fang's eyes had changed from their deep chocolate brown to a flat black that caused his pupils to disappear. He was moving closer to me, a slight smirk on his face.

"Fang, what are you doing?" He was almost touching me now. His hand moved up to catch my hip. I flinched instinctively at the touch. It was more intimate then anything I had experienced (that's saying a lot considering I grew up in a steel cage, note: sarcasm.) but as soon as I moved he brought his other hand up to place it around my neck, causing our foreheads to collide.

If this had been anyone else touching me like that I am sure I would have been able to get away fairly easily but this…this was Fang. I felt so right being here and I don't think anything short of the world splitting in two would make me move from that position. I felt an odd feeling course through my body all of a sudden. It felt hot, not a happy warm glow, a searing heat was going through my blood and I didn't know what I was doing or where I was. All I knew was that Fang was in front of me and I just wanted him. I needed him if I wanted stop feeling this heat; I needed all of him to be mine.

Realizing this, I flung my arms up to lock around his neck and I pulled him down to me. Our lips met with what, at the time, seemed like enough force to shatter the cosmos. He was so warm and hard, his lips were a different kind of softness then I had ever felt. He was moving fiercely, viciously, against me and it almost hurt but mostly made me want more. I moved my hands up to knot around his hair. His hair was so long that it covered most of my hand and allowed me to grip it tightly. I balled my fists up and tugged him closer to me. He broke our kiss for the shortest of nanoseconds to hiss in what I later realized must have been pain, but I didn't understand that. All I knew was that his hand was moving down my thigh to my knee forcing it up so that my right leg was wrapped around his waist.

_**Max, you are in heat and I must warn you that in roughly 3.42 minutes the flock will come looking for you.**_

I was having trouble focusing so it took me a bit of time to process what the voice was saying which is why it took the sound of a door closing to shake me out of whatever was happening.

It took all of my strength to push Fang away and to get my leg back on the floor. He was still pressing into me his mouth now attempting to mark my neck. I tried forcing him away from me again but didn't really do anything.

"Fang we have to stop, the flock is coming." I tried to stay calm and reasonable even though my brain was short-circuiting because my new favorite bird boy was sucking on the spot right under my ear on my neck.

"Fang, please!" This time I pushed him away and forced him to look me in the eyes. He was breathing hard and it took all of my will power not to pull him back to me. His cheeks were colored under his olive skin and his hair was a mess. His eyes were still dark, not their normal brown but not the odd black. I was starting to see his pupils when I heard a voice.

"Max? Fang? Are you guys there because Iggy was making all these weird comments about what you guys might be doing and…" Fang, thankfully, had moved back away from me when he heard Nudge's voice but that still couldn't fix the fact that my hair was a mess from where Fang's finger's had tangled it up and that my shirt was halfway up my stomach. Fang didn't look too much better. "It looks like Iggy was right." Nudge said with an impish grin. "I'll just leave you two alone." she said with a wave at our messy state, and left.

Normally I would have run after her but I had the feeling my attention was more needed here.

"Fang? Are you okay?" I was almost afraid of the answer but I'd asked the questions anyway.

"Max, I am so sorry." He said. He was looking at my face but not in my eyes. "I don't know what happened. I just came to tell you that I would do my own laundry later and that Iggy and Gazzy were planning on making a bomb out of the hotel alarm clock and suddenly…I couldn't focus it was…weird. It was really, really weird." After he said this he stopped even trying to look at my face and settled, instead, on his shoes. "I remember the cave incident and I am really sorry. I better go now." He didn't even wait for me before he turned and walked out of the little laundry room.

"Fang, wait…

"Fang wait…"

I saw his shoulders turn and his head move but that was the last I remembered.

Before I understood what was happening I found myself pressed against the wall, again, only this time both my legs were wrapped around Fang's waist. I managed to pull back just enough so that I could breath and talk, my lips still grazing his as they formed words and sentences.

"No, Fang, I'm so so sorry. I was confused and I didn't know what to do and all I knew was that if we kept kissing it would turn into something bad and I didn't want that to happen and I…" I didn't get a chance to finish my rant because Fang had smiled. It was enough to let every thought I had ever had fly out the window. He moved his mouth back on to mine, sweeter this time, and it just felt so right. Moving with him was as natural as flying for me. I didn't want to stop for anything so I tried not to but at some point I stated to feel a shooting pain in my lungs that told me if I didn't breathe soon I would die. (I hate those stupid living creature limitations.)

I pulled back to rest my forehead on his and I just let our breathing mingle. Our chests moved together and I couldn't feel anything other then him.

"Why don't we stay here for a few days? Antarctica is a ways away and we don't know if we will get a chance to rest like we can now." Fang broke the silence to reason with me. I could feel why he really wanted to stay behind his words, I felt it too.

"Lets go tell the Flock then, I think they were talking about going swimming in the pool down the hall." I suggested. I wanted to be seductive and I think it worked because Fang carried me to the room. We were at the door when he finally let me down so that he could kiss me. We stood that way for a minute just wanting to be with each other, but I had a feeling that if we kept it up Iggy would hear us and that would certainly not be a good thing.

"Come on, Iggy is gonna hear." I said, voicing my thoughts.

"One more." he replied, breathing the words into my ear. It sent a shudder up my back and forced me to reach back up to kiss him.

"Ok now we seriously have to go." I tried again after a bit more kissing.

He sighed, "Fine." He opened the door for me and let me pass, forcing me to brush against his chest.

"Hey, Flock?" I called in. "Listen, I know you want to go down to the pool but I have to take care of the laundry so you guys, just go down without me and Iggy, I swear if anything happens to anyone on your watch you are dead meat." I turned into the other room to see the flock already in their bathing suits and grabbing towels from the bathroom.

"I had a feeling you guys would want us out of the room, but don't worry, I didn't tell them anything, just that you guys said we could go down to the pool." Nudge said with a suggestive smirk. God, for an eleven year old she knows a lot!

"Have fun!" Iggy said in his smart ass way of his. I knew that even though Nudge hadn't told him, he knew why we wanted the room to ourselves, and Angel probably read Nudge's mind. How could I tell? She was beaming at us and when she left she gave me a bigger hug then ever. Gazzy was probably the only one who didn't know but it wouldn't be long before he figured it out or one of the others told him. He just looked up at me and Fang innocently and left with the others.

That left Fang and I alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang moved his arm, never taking his eyes off me, to close the door separating our rooms. As soon as the door clicked he ran at me and tackled me to the bed. His lips pressed into mine, he moved his hands to pull my shirt off. He then partially rolled off of me to slide himself further onto the bed, pulling me on top of him. This gave him the opportunity to unclip my, humble black bra from the back and to slide it over my shoulders. He took his face away from mine to look at my body. I blushed at the wonder in his eyes and moved into a more comfortable position…which ended up being me on top of Fang, straddling him.

Being the feminist that I am, I decided that if I was to have my shirt off he would have his off too. I lowered myself a bit to kiss his neck. Under my lips, I felt his head roll back to give me more room to work with. Then, while I thought I had him distracted, I slide my hands up his hairless (birds don't have hair, and if you didn't know that then take a biology class sometime.) torso to slide his shirt over his head. As soon as his shirt was off he rolled over to pin me to the bed.

Force of habit made me tense up for a second because I was taught, through life experiences, that if you have a large guy pinning you down and you are in no position to fight him, then you are in trouble. The second passed quickly, though, as Fang slid his rough hand up my soft skin to my breast. The contrast of the calluses on his palm along my softer skin of my stomach made me shiver in amazement. I felt him groan, a sound that was absolutely foreign to me, in my ear. I gasped at the amazing sound and moved my hands up his chest into his soft hair. His hands were working miracles on my boobs and as crude as that may sound that is what happened and that is how I choose to describe it. (I never said I was a poet!)

I was tired of foreplay all of a sudden; I wanted him and only him. My hands untangled themselves from his hair and moved to his front which was resting between my left leg and my right leg. I hadn't noticed before but there was an odd hardness between my legs that was new to me. I worked my hands to undo his belt while his hands and mouth continued to be preoccupied. I finally got the leather unattached and the metal through the loop and the other metal thing that I couldn't remember what it was called, down. I didn't want Fang to stop what he was doing so I moved my feet up so I could remove his black jeans.

"God, you do that sexy." Fang hissed and whispered in my ear.

I smiled and sighed at that, feeling the thing between my legs get a little bit harder.

"Think you could make us a bit more even? I'm a bit preoccupied right now." he said, making me groan and move my hands down to unbutton my jeans and wiggle out of them. That left us both in only our underwear. Fang's hand moved down away from my one breast to touch my underwear. He didn't even touch my skin and I found myself arching into him. This made him lose any pretense he might have had. He ripped off my underwear and pressed his hand up, palming my slit.

There was nothing I could do other then grab the bed sheets and hold on for dear life. His fingers were so rough and so gentle they were driving me crazy! I didn't want him to stop, but at the same time, I wanted more.

I reached up again with my feet, the way he liked, to use my toes to pull his underwear off. The hardness I had been feeling was finally exposed and I just wanted it to be part of me now.

"Fang…please." I said, breathlessly. I had no power whatsoever to force him to do what I wanted so I just had to beg him to do what I wanted.

He lifted his head from my right breast to look at me evilly. "What do you want Max?"

I glared down at him, not being able to do much more. "You know what." I said, trying to sound strong but, unfortunately, it only came out as a groan.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be asking."

I made a sound in the back of my throat as I let my head fall back onto the pillow. I had gotten enough of my strength back while he paused his ministrations to try and maintain my dignity. I would not say it. I reasoned that he had to want it just as much as I did, that hardness wasn't that hard for nothing.

I would have gotten away with it too, if he hadn't continued what he had been doing, only this time sucking on the spot between my ear and my neck.

"AH!" I gasped trying to maintain my dignity…and in the end failing miserably.

"Fang, please! I need you inside me, please!" I moaned and groaned and begged. He chuckled against my ear causing me to shiver again and moved to place himself at my entrance.

"This is gonna hurt." He said almost tentatively.

I nodded, not being capable of anything else.

Then I felt it. God! No kidding it hurt! I had been through a lot in my life and this definitely was not one of the best things ever…at least not at first.

The pain subsided after a minute and I gave Fang the signal to continue. That was when I forgot about the pain. I felt…amazing! (I was gonna say I felt like I could fly but…well…you know…)

Fang suddenly snapped his wings out to cover both of us and the sight of his midnight black wings above me would never compare to any other sight no matter how long I lived. I moved my hands to his back to stroke in between where his wings met his back. I groaned at the feeling and thought of how sad it was that most girls never got to touch their boyfriend's wings.

We were nearing the end and I had stopped being sweet about touching Fang's wings. I was gripping them tightly as though they were my life line.

"Max," I heard Fang say from above me, "I…I don't think… I think I'm gonna…"

"I know." I breathed "I am too."

With that we both fell of our cliff together, into the sunset.

Fang collapsed on top of me and stayed there for a second before rolling off of me. I rolled onto him so that my left leg was draped across his waist and my head was on his chest. I let my hand make designs on his chest.

I was in the middle of drawing a wing when I heard feet running from outside the hall.

Oh shit!

I raised my head to lock eyes with Fang. We only had a few seconds. I leaped off of him and tried to find my clothes. I found all of my clothes except for my underwear. Dammit. Looks like I had to go commando.

I was only in my bra when I heard the door open and close. I flung my shirt on and buttoned my jeans as best I could. I was just buttoning my jeans when the door flung open to reveal the entire flock staring at us.

I looked over towards Fang to see if he looked any better then I undoubtedly did. Oh boy. His shaggy black hair was messier then usual and standing on unnatural ends in the back. He wouldn't have looked too bad…other then the fact that his jeans were inside out! A shirt I could have explained but jeans were a bit harder. His shirt was even inside out. I sighed knowing that I would have to face the music sooner or later, and turned to my bird kid family, who were staring (except for Iggy of course because he's blind if you haven't noticed).at the bedside table. I looked over my shoulder, curious, to see none other then my plain black underwear lying on to of the phone. This was too much. Did every force in the universe just hate me that much?

"So do you guys have something to tell us?" Nudge asked, looking shaken but trying to hide it. She strode over to us…and accidentally touched the bed. She got a blank look in her eyes before turning an amazing shade of red. The next time you see a fire truck, look at it and know that that was the color of Nudge's face.

"Nudge, sweetie…" That was all I got out before I heard a shriek from the doorway.

Angel, looking nauseas, ran into the bathroom crying. Nudge ran into the other bathroom, still that amazing shade of red.

Iggy was looking suspicious and confused but Gazzy looked like the world had just bottomed out.

"Fang why don't you take the boys for a walk and talk to them, Ill take care of the girls." Fang nodded, perfectly fine with the idea. (Yeah because he didn't have to deal with the two kids that had basically witnessed us in the act!)


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N This chapter contains a lemon and sarcasm that may not be appropriate for people without a sense of humor, such is my way. DO NOT SAY THIS IS SICK!! Birds do it bees do it…I don't do it but I wish I did it…whatever. I own nothing except my computer…waits…nope it's my brother's. Dammit. Also this is a short chapter after a long wait.)**

As Fang's (hee hee) _fangs_ nipped at my neck I kicked off my shoes and let Fang lift my leg around his waist. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door and Iggy's voice. "Max? Are you guys coming or are you distracted? If you guys don't answer and are not out here in five seconds then we are going without you. (Three seconds later) See ya' then. And use protection."

The whole time Iggy had been speaking Fang had continued to torture me, his teeth marking my neck as his own personal playground. I sighed, happiness coursing though me. Fang looked up at the sound, his eyes asking if he had done something wrong. I smirked at the expression and pulled his face down to meet mine. While my hands worked around the back of his neck, his hands unbuttoned my jeans. "I just buttoned those." I thought to myself. That made me chuckle into Fang's mouth. He pulled back and moved to my ear, his cheek brushing mine.

"You know boys don't like funny girls." He said in my ear.

"Well what about sarcastic girls then?" I said.

He chuckled softly and evilly. It made a shiver run up my back. "Sarcastic girls are very, very sexy." **(A/N HELLS YEAH!)**

He moved his hands around my hips to my back and his mouth onto my by way of my collar bone. I felt helpless and, for the first time in my life I liked it. The hands on my back pushed my jeans off of my butt so that the hands could replace them. If you will recall I wasn't wearing any underwear. At the time I had thought this fashion choice was bad. Now however…. I moved my hands under Fang's shirt, moving them as delicately as I could so that it tickled him. I expected him to squirm and move my hands but instead he shivered attacked my lips again, this time with more vigor. I knew what he wanted so I decided to help him. I let my hands be firm as they pulled off his black tee shirt he had thrown on just a little bit ago. Our lips had barely parted before they were locked back together for five seconds before he pulled my shirt off. Now it was like a race against time. I unbuckled his belt as he unsnapped my bra. I hooked my finger around his boxers, the last article of Fang's clothing, and pulled the elastic then letting it snap back with a hiss coming from Fang. I snapped them one more time before pushing them off. He liked that because the next thing I knew I was being pushed against the wall with my legs wrapped around Fang's waist. He pushed into me, faster then he had before and instead of pain I felt the instant pleasure. I felt so…full! It was amazing, like a body part was reattached and I hadn't even known it was missing. Fang's wings were opened wide now so that I was pretty much completely covered. I felt like I was in a beautiful cocoon and I knew that soon I would feel better then a butterfly flying for the first time. Sure enough I heard Fang panting and I knew he was holding back waiting to see if I was ready. The whole ladies first thing I guess.

"Fang I almost…" I couldn't finish because Fang had moved his right hand down from the wall to hold my breast, his mouth attacking my collar bone, further marking it. I came five seconds after with him following suit.

He closed his wings making me feel exposed and pulled out of me making me feel emptier. He rolled over onto his back and slid to the floor. His lips never left my neck.

We hit the floor with me on top of him. I let myself lay there thinking. No special thinking just thinking. I didn't want to move but I was starting to worry about the flock so I rolled off of him. I started to sit up to get dressed when Fang pushed me down again.

"I think we might want to clean ourselves up a bit before we get dressed. Do you wanna come with me?"

**(A/N More on shower sex when we return.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I don't own anything but more on that later. I AM SO sorry to those who have read All Our Ways because I got confused and put the shower sex there and the no sex here! I wondered why I had promised you guys shower sex before they lost their virginity and it took me almost a week to realize I hadn't! I am so sorry for the mix up. I'm just gonna use the other shower scene though. I'm not so good I can write two shower scenes in a row. I've edited it so that it fits with this story but that's the best I can give you right now. But since I am so unorganized I will give you DOUBLE the sex in this chapter! ******** Again I am so sorry I am just a really unorganized person.)**

**(P.S This is a bit more…pornographic I guess you could say then my other chapters. Please, please PLEASE don't freak out. I have warned you and if I think it's a bit mature then you had better believe it is. I really don't want anyone reporting me because, trust me, I'm willing to bet that there are dirtier fics on here. Harry Potter has some of the filthiest fictional porn around. ;)**

Max (POV)

I stared up at him. God was he sexy! His dark hair was brushing against my forehead he was so close. I wondered at how he could still have energy after doing a rigorous activity such as that. I was feeling a bit tired but I thought that I would just be able to deal with it.

"Oh you think I'm dirty do you? Well Ill let you know I take offense to that." My voice was dripping with playful sarcasm and my lips were having trouble not smiling. Hey I was happy, what are you gonna do about it?

I used my body to press up into his and forced him off of me. The fact that that allowed me to brush against very bit of his dark skin had no effect on the way I chose to stand up at all…well maybe it did a little.

I looked down to see him propped up on his elbows looking at me with a small Fang-ish smile on his face. He shook his hair in his eyes, a habit which I had come to adore. Nut instead of staring which was what I really wanted to do, I just walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Nothing happened for a minute or two and I was a bit nervous that he had forgotten about me. Maybe he was bored with this. But then I felt arms around my waist and a now familiar hardness rubbing against me.

I looked down to see olive toned skinned arms holding me protectively and I felt long dark hair brush against my neck and something warm, soft and deliciously wet pressing into my neck. I lifted the arms up so that the palms were facing me. I kissed his hands and smiled into them. With that I stepped into the shower. Just as I was getting the soap to lather on my body I felt a front press against my back again. For the first time since I left the room, I turned to see Fang, standing in front of me, completely naked and dripping wet.

Who wouldn't want to see that?

I wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss him on the lips. He bit my bottom lip in a fierce and passionate way, his teeth almost caressing my mouth. He tasted amazing.

He almost immediately grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist. I could feel his member rubbing against the inside of my thigh. I was having trouble forming coherent thoughts again. Fang was gently pushing me against the wall of the shower, the small bathroom was filling with steam and I couldn't tell if it was from us or the shower. I could feel his wet, warm hands slide down to cup my ass, brushing against my wings as he went. His wings couldn't expand to their fullest in here but they were as far open as they could get, wrapping me in a cocoon of black and steam.

He lifted my other leg to wrap around his waist. I could feel his hard member against me and knew what I wanted and what he wanted. Still, he was a gentleman and looked into my eyes before continuing. I decided that a smart, sexy response was the only one that would seem right. I moved my head a bit and pressed my lips gently to his neck. His skin was radiating such a heat, I had never known. All of a sudden I bit down, hard, on his neck, stopping just before I drew blood. I would have said that his hiss was from pain but I knew that Fang was stronger then that, if he hissed, it was because he felt good. I guess that was the entire yes he needed. He thrust into me, causing me to lose the final bit of virginity I believed my self to have. I bit down on his shoulder this time, not succeeding in stopping before I drew a tiny, tiny bit of blood. I pulled my head back and leaned it against the side of the shower, my hair sticking to my face and my neck exposed. Fang still hadn't moved from his position inside of me, but now he started moving. In the matter of apparently five seconds he had mastered sex. I couldn't have felt better; he hit my sweet spot over, and over…

Soon I was covering my mouth trying to hold back a scream of pure pleasure, one that is wrenched from your body as your lover spills himself inside of you.

Fang was shaking slightly. He lowered us to the floor of the shower and pulled out of me, only to place me on his lap. Have you ever kissed someone you loved in the rain? It is very similar to kissing in a shower. Unless you have just made love, then it's a bit better in the shower because the ground tends to be muddy after you have sex in the rain, whereas the shower is clean. I licked the little drops of water off of Fang's chest as he closed his eyes and rested for a second. Guess I really do have more endurance then he does! 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I loved being curled up against him but the water was starting to make me feel like a prune. "Fang?" I asked moving my head from off his shoulder.

Oh dear god almighty he was sleeping! How the hell did one fall asleep in the shower?! I couldn't suppress a giggle at this. His arms were still wrapped around me and he still felt warm from the steam in the room but now he just looked so sweet. His face was relaxed and calm and it was an oddly pleasant change from the stormy but sexy look he usually had on his face.

Now was the perfect opportunity to wake him up the way I wanted. Quickly and quietly as I could I disentangled myself from his arms and turned off the shower. Before he had a chance to get cold and wake up I moved so that I was on my knees and straddling him. My lips pressed into his olive-toned skin, the pink contrasting with the darker color. I let my mouth and tongue dance and swirl and suck all the way down starting from his neck.

I felt him stir underneath my mouth but I refused to stop my ministrations. I could feel him take in a breath when he saw what I intended to do and I knew he was approved because I felt the hardness coming back. Good thing too or it would have made my job a whole lot more difficult. I reached my hand down to palm him, my fingers moving and dancing and teasing. They slid up and down and around. I stroked him again and again, my hand and my mouth never stopping. Lower and lower I sank until I had found what I wanted. I kissed his hardened member and then pulled him inside of a different part of me. The taste was amazing. The texture of his skin on my tongue and the feel of it filling my mouth and almost hitting the back of my throat. It was amazing.

It wasn't that long before I felt him tense underneath me. I felt the hot liquid fill my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could but I still felt a bit escape my mouth. Taking Fang out of my mouth, allowing my lips to slide off gently, I looked at him and licked my mouth, catching the bit that I had missed.

His head had fallen back in exhaustion, the skin of his strong throat exposed to me. I kissed him everywhere, and then curled up on top of him. His arms wrapped around me, comforting and soothing. I don't know what he was comforting me about but it sure as hell felt good.

I think I fell asleep after that,

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(A/N It sucks but reviews would be nice.)**


End file.
